Digimon Frontier :Beggining of a New Legend
by Chihaya-chan
Summary: Prologue inside!


_**Hi! Rumi999 here! Well I another fanfic O_O! I was keep daydreaming about this one, and just decided to right this. I hope it came out fine. Enjoy! I DON'T own digimon!**_

* * *

**Prologue **

_Two years after the legendary warriors defeated Lucemon, everything seemed okay in the digital world. Unfortunately, another chaos is coming back. Later on new adventure awaits them…_

**Episode 1: The new Digital World**

It was a peaceful day in Shibuya. Takuya was walking back after the soccer meeting with his teammates. He was exhausted after the match and he promised Koji and Koichi to meet up with them. Lot of things happened to him while he was in the soccer meeting. '_Koji_ _will kill me if I don't come in time!'_ He thought. He saw the meeting area, his house he ran as fast as he could, but he bumped to a girl with shoulder length brown hair with ribbons and a white T-shirt with red skirt.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" The girl apologized.

"It's okay. I'm sorry as well. Name's Takuya. What's yours?" He asked.

"My name is Haruka Nanami." She replied.

"Uh, see ya Haruka!" Takuya ended the conversation and ran into his house. Later the one who opened the door was Koichi.

"You are late Takuya." He told the goggle head.

"Yeah… Lot of things happened to me today." Takuya apologized.

"Uh, Haruka? What are you doing here?" Koichi asked the girl.

"Wait. You know her?" Takuya asked him.

"Uh, Koji told me about her. He told me that she is very clumsy." Koichi explained.

"Oh, really? Hey Haruka! Where were you heading to?" Takuya asked her.

"Koji left his homework in the classroom so I had to hand him the sheets." Haruka answered.

"Koji is here! You can come in if you want to!" Koichi told her. So they all went in.

"Look who's here!" Koji was angry at Takuya for being late.

"Sorry… and there's another visitor here." Takuya told him.

"Haruka?" Koji asked.

"You forgot you homework. Here," The girl handed him the sheets.

"Thanks…" Koji replied. '_How humiliating!'_ he thought.

"Okay, so what is the meeting about?" Takuya asked.

"You see, I found this blue diamond last night. It fell from the sky." Koji explained.

"I found one too, but the color's purple." Koichi added showing the stone he found.

"So I'm not the only one who found it!" Takuya told them relieved showing the red stone.

"If it is that stone, uh, I have one too!" Haruka told them showing hers. It was a pink transparent stone.

"YOU TOO?" Takuya asked surprised.

"Yeah. I used it as a luck charm to not trip every day." Haruka replied.

"Do you think Zoe and the others has it too?" Takuya asked. Koji shook his head.

"I called them while you were gone, but they said they don't have it." Koji explained.

"Maybe, this stone is from the digital world!" Takuya told them.

"Maybe, you are right!" Koichi agreed.

"Then there has to be a way to go to the digital world." Koji added.

"You know, uh… I had a dream about a kid creating a port with these kinds of stones." Haruka added.

"Wait, a dream?" Koichi asked.

"Yeah. There was this boy who used the gem and created a strange port." Haruka explained, "He somehow made these stones glow, then a port suddenly appeared."

"Then, I will try to do it! Okay, umm… maybe I can uh… touch the side of these?" Takuya wondered. When he tossed the stone accidentally, the stone glowed.

"It's glowing!" Koji said then he looked at his. It was glowing as well. Then Koichi also noticed his was glowing as well.

"Maybe the stones react to each other!" Haruka told them noticing her stone was glowing as well. Then the stones made a port.

"Well, that was easy," Takuya told them.

" Yeah right. You were all confused of activating these." Koji explained.

"Whatever. Let's go in!" Takuya told them. Koji and Koichi nodded.

"Are you sure I can come?" Haruka asked.

"Sure!" Takuya answered. So they all went in.

* * *

The digital world seemed way different than before. There was no Digimons in sight, and it seemed too suspicious. It was very dark and foggy around them.

"Are you sure this is the digital world?" Takuya asked.

"There's no doubt! Digital world is the only world connected to ours!" Koichi told him.

"Then who would do such a thing to this place?" Takuya asked.

"Sorry I am not so useful to you guys." Haruka told them.

"Hey, don't worry! You told us about your dream and now we're here!" Koichi told her.

"Anyways, let's look around. We will split up and let's check if there is any sign of a Digimon or other human." Koji told them.

"Okay. Well will all meet up here again, okay?" Takuya added.

"Okay." Haruka answered. Then they all separated.

* * *

Takuya as walking in the new Digital world. The area was empty and it seemed very strange that these were nothing. Then suddenly, a red dragon kind of Digimon came out of nowhere and suddenly attacked Takuya. '_I never expected to meet up with a angry Tyranomon! I can't even spirit evolve!' _he thought. Takuya ran as fast as he could, but he led himself to a dead end. "Now what?" Takuya asked himself.

The Tyranomon was about to burn Takuya, but suddenly his red stone glowed. Then the stone transformed into a sword. So Takuya blocked the flame attack right at time. "What is this?" He asked himself. Then he looked at the Digimon. He didn't want to destroy his data. He couldn't even purify the Digimon like before. So he had no choice to defeat it. So Takuya charged at the Digimon and attacked the Digimon with his sword. The digi code appeared. Then the digi code was absorbed into the sword. Takuya already knew what to tell to his team mates.

* * *

Meanwhile Koji walked in the dark forest of the digital world. He felt like somebody was following him. He didn't had to let his guard down anything can happen to him if he did something foolish. '_This place creeps me out. Here's too silent.'_ He thought. Koji kept looking around to see if there was anything around.

"Hey you! Come here!" Koji heard a voice. He went deeper into the forest. Then he saw a kid with short black hair with blue jeans and grey shirt.

"Who are you?" Koji asked.

"Hi Koji. My name is Hibiki." The kid told him.

"Wait how do you know my name?" Koji asked.

"There's nothing to be surprised about. Can't I guess your name?" Hibiki asked.

"Look, I am not here to play with you!" Koji warned the kid.

"Hey, we are both in eighth grade! Also if you are wondering my gender I am a girl." She told him.

"Oh really, then look girl, I don't have time to talk with you." Koji told her.

"Oh yah, by the way, I have a favor for you to do." Hibiki told him.

To be continued…

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. If you want me to update faster, you must review! There is more chance I will update if I get at least one review per chapter. **_


End file.
